


The Dark Chronicles

by TheWickedWitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 16:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1072777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWickedWitchy/pseuds/TheWickedWitchy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the peak of the Avengers Initiative Asgard needs Thor back and something sinister keeps him there longer than he would have liked. When he discovers that a new evil has infested Earth he returns, only to find his team lost and operating underground, with no hope of winning the battle. In the middle of all this new relationships are formed, new friends are made and new foes tear the team apart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the work I have started for NaNoWriMo 2013, it is no way finished but I intend to finish it here. As a note: I have taken much liberties in terms of Norse mythology and Asgard history, not out of disrespect but mostly because I wanted to challenge myself and see if I could come up with sort of original concepts.

_It has been written that the World was created from the remains of Ymir, slain by three brothers, Odin, Vili and Ve. His blood was transformed into oceans and water, his flesh became the land. The bones were made into the mountains, the teeth made into rocks. His long hair became the grass and trees, and from his eyelashes became Midgard. But the heart of Ymir was hidden by one of the Vanir, deep within Vanaheim, obscured from the eyes of gods and men, by old magic. For a day would come when it would find its purpose and bring upon a new age of destruction._

*

Near the pathway to the gardens, just to the far right and obscured by the shadows of one of the largest pillars, a hooded figure with a cloak as black as the Asgardian night stood very still, moving its head slowly from left to right, observing the surroundings. Even though the figure was quite small the cloak could not hide the rigid square shoulders and stiff posture. If it wasn’t for the slow movements of the hood one could have imagined a statue there, rigid and unresponsive to the beautiful night above nor the coloring of the garden. The stars were blinking both soft and harsh light down onto the palace, the glow of the golden pillars was cast high into the heavens. The night was silent, for a brief moment there was the soft rustling sound of a breeze through the leaves and flowers, but it faded. The air carried the distinct scent of the gardens flowers into the dark.

The cloaked figure finally moved one small step forward and tilted its head slightly as if it was listening. A slender hand found its way to the side and pale fingers grasped the cloak before taking another step. Soundless feet moved towards the wide path and on the other end, right before the curve that lead out of the gardens appeared another being, tall and dark, with a warriors posture. The cloak figure was walking cautiously, the steps not resonating on the white marble of the path. When it halted, only a few steps away from the person hiding in the shadows, it raised one finger to the sky.

‘ Do you see it Fayhir? ‘ a voice hissed from behind the hood.

In response the tall being moved forward and the star light fell on a man, robust and clad in the golden armor of the Aesir. The dark hair was plastered on his forehead, a clear sign that his helmet was removed just moments ago. It rested in the crook of his arm as he moved, reflecting the light in all directions.

‘ What do I need to see? ‘ 

His voice was hoarse and deep, even when he whispered it resonated strongly around them and the cloaked figure shook its hood furiously.

‘ Bright stars Fayhir, too bright for these kind of gatherings. Be silent! We should move deeper into the shadow and keep your voice low. I have no desire to meet the guards or their swords tonight! ‘

As they made their way to the back of the garden not a word was spoken and when they finally settled between the trees where the shadow was the darkest the large man dared to speak again.

‘ Forgive me, it was not my intent to put you in peril..’

‘ I should have known you would not have the insight to plan this more carefully.‘ 

The voice, barely audible and soft still carried an icy tone that made the man flintch before stepping closer and bowing towards the hood.

‘ Please m’lady, I beg your forgiveness. But I have received word from the Vanir and…’

‘ You bring news from our friend? ‘

The tone had changed to excitement and before the warrior could answer the same hand that had pointed in accusation towards the sky rose up again and pushed the hood back. A pale round face suddenly appeared in the shadows and long black locks fell to the sides, framing the white skin. The woman observed her messenger with bright, black eyes and a small smile was blooming on her lips.

‘ Ye-yes.. ‘ the man stuttered.

‘ Speak quickly then! ‘

She started to pace around him, her hands levitating the cloak from the ground, while the man uneasily balanced from one foot to the other.

‘ The message was shattered m’lady, we barely managed to repair the orb but it did reveal their location.’

‘ I see..’ The pacing increased and the woman waved impatiently at him to continue.

‘ It also revealed the message from Rohmir that they cannot continue to travel with it any longer. The men… all but a few have fallen ill and he pleads for your help m’lady..’

The woman stopped in her tracks and faced him, a pleased expression on her face.

‘ But of course. I shall see to it that they get it. You will send me the location first thing tomorrow morning. Parchment, no orbs this time Fayhir.’

He nodded in understanding, already removing the helmet from his arm. It was placed firmly over his skull and while he secured the straps the woman quietly moved forward. The pale finger traced the chest plate before she looked up, eyes glinting with curiosity.

‘ What about Thor ‘ she whispered and Fayhir bowed his head, his shoulders slacked as he sighed.

‘ Midgard. ‘

She pursed her lips before turning away, adjusting the front of her cloak more securely as she walked away.

‘ Heimdall remains ever watchful m’lady, but his tongue is not as loose as we had hoped. I have heard, from other sources, the son of Odin is in Midgard, with no intention of returning. It would seem battles still plague that realm, and they say he wishes to remain as long as needed. There are no duties here that require his presence, Asgard is at peace.’

He could hear her small chuckle and saw the pale face disappear as the hood returned on her head. 

‘ That it is ‘ she replied and started to walk in the opposite direction. As he watched her fade into the night Fayhir could have sworn he heard the faintest sound, just a breath that carried a few words:

_…for now…_


	2. Chapter 2

The explosion was deafening and the enormous tree burst into chunks of bark and splinters before splitting in half and nearly hitting Steve. As he rolled to the side, eyes filled with dust and coughing from tiny bits of bark stuck in his throat he heard an apologetic Tony hiss over the comm.

‘ Yikes, sorry Cap, didn’t realize you were so close.’

Before Steve could reply more trees were falling around him and he shielded himself, trying to size up the surroundings and at least for the time being calculate where to go without getting hit. The task was difficult, the forest around them seemed to be crashing down at every step and he could not find any of his team mates among the trees or clouds of shattered leaves.

‘ Clint! What’s your A-O? ‘ he sputtered, rubbing his eyes and turning in every direction.

The comm gave a buzz and a crack before Hawkeye's voice was panting in Steve’s ear.

‘ 11 ‘o clock but I will have to move soon. These suckers are wrecking everything in sight.’

Steve knew exactly what Clint meant. As he made a run for it a giant beast that could have resembled a dinosaur but was actually more menacing jumped out and started chasing him, smashing a piece of an oak under its clawed feet.

The soldier ran for a good minute before he froze to a stop, nearly crashing into Natasha who was just pulling a knife out of one of them. Sweaty and visibly tired she carelessly wiped the blade on her thigh before she gave him a horribly sarcastic smile.

‘ One down, only about a dozen or so to go ‘ and she spat a gulp of blood on the sand in front of her.

All around them were the banging sounds of falling trees, Tony’s blasts and roars of the beasts; the earth quaked and the dust was thick as smoke.   
He heard the thundering sound of pounding feet behind him; monster that had followed Steve collided with his shield, he smacked it a few more times with it on the hard jaw before it finally grunted and collapsed. He looked at it and immediately wished he hadn’t , the scales on the body had a disgusting yellow hue on them and from the jaw sprung a fresh stream of dark red blood. The smell of something rotten and fungal invaded his nostrils, he gasped for air as he stepped away from it and move his gaze to the sky.

‘ We need to know where they are coming from ‘ he muttered to no one in particular.

Natasha circled the area, her eyes shooting in all directions and the distinct sound of Iron Mans suit hovered over them.

‘ I don’t know where they are coming from but I know where most of them are headed.’

Tony’s suit floated into sight, finally penetrating the dust clouds and he pointed to their left where a load roaring could be heard. A second later Clint emerged from the woods, wiping a large clot of blood from his cheek.

‘ Has anybody heard from Bruce? Or Thor for that matter? ‘ 

When neither of them answered Tony hovered closer.

‘ I suggest we follow the wreckage then ‘ and he chuckled unconvincingly.

‘ The wreckage is everywhere Tony ‘ Natasha snorted but still grabbed two guns from her holsters and sized up their surroundings.

 _They will be fine,_ the thought mulled through Steve’s head like a mantra. 

‘ Ok, let’s split up! ‘ he finally decided. ‘ Nat, you take the right, keep as silent as you can. Clint, I need you on the left, stay on the ground for now. ‘

Clint huffed in disapproval but nodded nonetheless and Tony was already rising towards the sky.

‘ I’ll try to scan the area ‘ and the blast from the suit took him out of their sight.

As his team mates disappeared Steve cautiously moved forward, his shield close to his chest. The destruction had left everything in pieces on his path and as he climbed and jumped, carefully avoiding large chunks and branches he started to worry. After the Chitauri he thought he had seen it all but merely an hour ago the Hellicarrier had dropped them at the border of what remained of Kielder Forest and he was surprised by a new horror.   
Giant beasts, some the size of a small tank and some as large as the Hulk himself were causing havoc in the forest and had nearly destroyed all of it. Their snarls and disgusting beaks snapped at them and the claws, pointy and sometimes difficult to avoid. By the time they had thinned their numbers all of them were exhausted and growing desperate to end this. Bruce had unleashed ‘the other guy’ and took off on his own, rarely patient enough to stick around and only interested in causing as much damage as their unwelcome visitors. And Thor, Thor had fought off several of them before announcing he would try to force the remaining beasts towards them. Battered and bruised, his armor dented in several places he swung Mjolnir and flew off, leaving them to take care of the two monsters that were still attacking them.

_He is a god, he can take care of himself._

The tiny voice in his mind did not soothe the scared pounding of his heart. A slight panic took over his thoughts. They should have stayed together at least, make a tight formation, close the gaps. As he pressed on, pushing aside branches and climbing the remains of what was and undoubtedly old tree Steve halted to catch his breath.

_He shouldn’t have taken off, he should have stayed with us._

Steve tried to tell himself that it was natural to worry about his team, his comrades but deep down he knew that he didn’t worry about Bruce, or Tony, or even Natasha. It was disgusting and wrong but the sickening feeling of the unknown was caused by Thor’s absence and the fact he hadn’t seen one lightning bolt in the sky since the god had departed. He would not have admitted it but at that moment, in a destroyed forest and lost in the chaos he prayed for the safety of all of them, but for one in particular.


End file.
